Dreams Last, You Were Meant For Me
by Annacat101
Summary: For Team 7, there are bonds forged that can never be broken. Warning: Non-explicit character death.


_I hear the clock, it's six a.m._

_I feel so far from where I've been_

_I got my eggs I got my pancakes too_

_I got my maple syrup, everything but you._

It had been so long, so fucking long. So long since the boy had slept in, awakened by a smiling, older boy with two lines across his fucking face. Too long since he'd had a mother to stop him from cussing out loud. He couldn't remember any dreams other than the blood sliding across the floor, pure white, a twisted parody beneath a too-red moon of what life really was. Survival had been tolerable back then, though, an all-consuming hunger for revenge numbing his soul, back before smiling suns and flowering springs flung themselves into his emptiness. Filling it up along with a scarecrow mockery of a man who knew too much about the loneliness. That's why he had to leave. Before they became so much a part of his not-life that there was no longer a need for the blood of the boy with dull red eyes. He couldn't live if they were there.

_I break the yolks, make a smiley face_

_I kinda like it in my brand new place_

_I wipe the spots off the mirror_

_Don't leave the keys in the door_

_Never put wet towels on the floor anymore' cause_

The once-little boy stood by the study, the empty mansion so close yet far away, the brown stains on the study floor never fading, the chipped katana a beacon, calling him. The man turned back, away from the siren's seductive voice of eternal rest, he had precious people, he couldn't leave them now. Loneliness was a bitch. Biting through his masks and breaking down his walls as he watched the boy with sky-blue eyes and sunny blonde hair saying the words spoken by another cheerful boy, one who died instead of lived. Seeing the adoration in a cherry blossom girl so much like that of the purple streaked girl. The vengeful spirit and hatred reflected in another dark-brown eye turned fiery red. But they were the only damn thing he had left, his last home. He couldn't live if they were gone.

_Dreams last so long_

_even after you're gone_

_I know you love me_

_And soon you will see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you._

Two tiny bells chimed, three children waited, impatient, lovehatelovehate. A man with a fake smile hidden behind a mask taunted them, the children darting this way and that to capture them. So serious. Bonds greater than revenge and ambition, life and death forged between three oak stumps. Dreams built from hope, the boy who lost everything, the girl who knew nothing, the boy who had never had anything to start with, and the man who saw all things with a rose colored eye an unlikely union joining forever. Never able to break it apart.

_I called my momma, she was out for a walk_

_Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk_

_So I picked up a paper, it was more bad news_

_More hearts being broken or people being used_

She watched from the sidelines, always there. To be loved by the boy with too-much heart and to love the boy who had locked it away. She knew the loneliness, even though her mom still made bento boxes to take to the others. Lonely because they had her and she didn't have them. That even if she didn't need a fake smile to cover up tears, training every day to feel alive, or a mask to hide all her fears, she needed them, and they could leave. The three who were the summer of unparalleled hope, the winter of bitter despair, and the autumn surrounded by dead souls like brittle, beautiful leaves didn't need her. And she needed them to need her, to love her, to think her powerful and beautiful. They knew she wasn't strong. Never strong enough. She couldn't live if she couldn't save them.

_Put on my coat in the pouring rain_

_I saw a movie it just wasn't the same_

_'Cause it was happy or I was sad_

_It made me miss you oh so bad 'cause_

He had power, now. Power and love and friendship were all his and the loneliness should have been gone, because he was wanted, acknowledged. Everything was his but the little boy with two red eyes. They boy had left and it shouldn't matter but he was the only one who did. He loved the girl and respected the man but he needed the boy. The boy so like him and yet different. Because it had been too soon, too fucking soon after he had found happiness and belonging that it was taken away. It couldn't leave him, that warmth. Like his dream. He wouldn't let it go. He couldn't live if he lost another.

_Dreams last so long_

_Even after you're gone_

_I know you love me_

_And soon you will see_

_You were meant for me_

_And I was meant for you._

One scream pierced the air, just barely heard above the chittering birds and whirling storm. Two irrevocable forces, pulled toward each other by a bond stronger than gravity, stronger than a boy with lines across his face and a dream to last a lifetime. The girl who loved them both, not caught in between, but standing there. Strong, proud, unable to stop them but unable to let them go on. But the man who lived for the past stopped them, a quick pressure at the wrists, and the power is gone, hurtling toward another goal, deflected from their murderous lovehatelovehate. But straw-men and innocent cherry blossoms do not last forever. Caught amongst the storm in the battle to end it all, they could not stop him, the boy with a thirst for blood trying to cut off all bonds. But some bonds cannot be broken, 'til death do they part.

_I go about my business, I'm doing fine_

_Besides what would I say if I had you on the line_

And the boy who once had two red eyes with black little marks now had black eyes with red designs as he struggled against all he had ever lived for. Monster-boys with lines across their faces now helpless, loving martyrs. The only one left with the same eyes as him whispering seductive lies against sunny boys and puppy love girls and men with stolen eyes. And the boy believed him. Until the reasons whywhywhy dried upon his lips as the fragile bonds struggled to life once more beneath their penetrating, loving gaze the colors of the seasons. No explanations. But he couldn't live without their forgiveness.

_Same old story, not much to say_

_Hearts are broken, everyday._

And the boy who once had sky-blue eyes filled with love and determination now had red eyes burning with rage and madness as he tried to save all he had ever lived for. Pitted against the boy he would die for. It was the demon who strove for heaven who fought against the fallen angel, neither higher, broken wings and those just-made never flying higher or lower than the other. Equal. Now and forever. Hands holding the other's heart as they had always done. Blood rushing past their fingers to the melody of dying winds and the last birds flying off to warmer lands. diediedie. No regrets. But he couldn't live without their dreams.

_I brush my teeth and put the cap back on_

_I know you hate it when I leave the light on_

The girl who once had innocent laughter and held dreams of happy endings now held together hearts not really there anymore, pumping life into a body too dead to ever live again. The last breath taken at the same moment, in each others arms, together always. So like the fire and gun powder, for as they kiss consume, and in their triumph die, a poet's words from long before echoed through her head. Back when four seasons lived and breathed as one. And she waited as the tiny thousand cuts from a tiny thousand wounds bled from her slowly as she held their cold, cold hands. Wounds so easily healed but for the two little holes in her heart. Waiting for the numbness that consumed her boys, the field they lay in barren but for the redredred blood. No warmth. But she couldn't live without their light.

_I pick a book up. Turn the sheets down._

_And then I take a deep breath and a good look around_

The man who once had precious people and see-through smiles now had nothing at all. The despair in his only true eye hidden behind a porcelain mask. His only reason for existence to hunt down the remaining enemy from the nightmare that took away everything. Until they were all deaddeaddead and the souls of his children could finally be put to rest, but they weren't. They were still there. The silence cutting into dreams of girlish squeals, loud proclamations and hidden sobs of a dark-eyed boy so much like himself. The bonds thought scattered in the ashes of fallen comrades still intact, dragging him toward the grave. He had fought the ties before, fought for the future and the knowledge that they would want him to live. But he didn't want to. No longer. He couldn't live with them dead.

_Put on my pjs and hop into bed_

_I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead_

_I try and tell myself it'll be all right_

_I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause_

It hadn't been unexpected, really. The mourning howls of a dying dream, the soft pop of chakra as the pack disappeared for the last time, so soon after the deaths of so many before. He hadn't been living, the straw man letting go the gossamer facade of reality with a silver slice into his heart. A bitter mockery, blood staining the study floor once more as his stolen red eye closed for the last time, streaming tears for the man who found out what it was like to live the moment his heart stopped beating. And his name was carved beside those of the three he had loved and had loved him in return. lovehatelovehate. And the four were gone, together, inseparable as they had been in life.

Never

_Dreams last so long_

Do

_Even after you're gone_

Us

_I know you love me_

Part.

_And soon you will see_

Now

_You were meant for me_

And

_And I was meant for you_

Forever

* * *

A/N: So here's my first song-fic! (after my tragic fail with "Far Away" by Nickelback Asuma/Kurenai... No... You REALLY didn't want to read it). *this was inspired by the video at this link: http: // www. youtube. com / watch? v=FGAp2vvAO5A (delete the spaces) so THANK YOU! Vilde-chan! (Warning! The video is non-explicit MinatoxKakashi, if this squicks or otherwise offends, do not watch the video! But Vilde-chan has other amazing, non-yaoi videos, too, so GO VISIT at  
http: // www. youtube. com / user / VildeChan (again, delete spaces.)

The storyline is basically the same as Manga, but somewhat in the future from where it is now, as in Sasuke has not DIRECTLY attacked Konoha with Madara *Spoiler!* but basically he does, Naruto and Sasuke battle it out, they KO each other, Sakura tries to heal them and fails, and lets herself die. Kakashi lives a few weeks longer and kills all of Sasuke's followers *I guess Madara's dead by this point* and then kills himself once he's had his revenge.

So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and MAYBE check out my other stories *I haz cookies?* JKJK R&R if u want.


End file.
